We are continuing the study of drugs and other compounds on the outflow facility of the aqueous humour in monkey eyes, in which the connection between the ciliary muscle and the trabecular meshwork has been surgically severed. We also plan further experiments on axoplasmatic flow against pressure gradients in order to see whether glaucomatous nerve damage could be due to simple pressure effect on axoplamatic flow.